


Fantasy

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Andy writes down her fantasy and guess who she sends it to by accident ;) An older story I forgot to post here ❤️
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Fantasy

_ "This is just crazy. I have to get these thoughts out of my head." _ Andy thought to herself.

She was going nuts over her boss. She kept having all these crazy dreams and they were overtaking her life, so she needed to do something to get them out. So since she wanted to be a journalist, she decided to write them down put them in a folder on her PC and just get rid of them. She'd written tons of them already and Andy thought it was helping...a little...well, she still loved Miranda but she was getting through the days easier after writing her little stories and fantasies.

It was a crazy busy week and everybody had left Runway on that Thursday night. Not Andy though, of course, she had to wait for the book and it wasn't ready yet so she was writing down one of her fantasies.

_...I went to the townhouse to bring her the book and the dry cleaning. There she was in the hallway waiting for me, ready to seduce me. She wore nothing but La Perla underwear, thigh-high stockings and a pair of fucking hot 5-inch Louboutins. She strode over to me before walking around me and taking my coat and whispering; "I will fuck you into next week, my dear. So, are you ready for that?"  _

Andy swallowed hard at the thought of those words being uttered. "Holy crap! That would that be awesome." She chuckled to herself and continued on her writing.

_ "I am so ready for you, Miranda. You have no idea"  _

_ "Well that's good then, come along." _

_ I followed her upstairs but she didn't go to her bedroom as I would have expected. We went to her study.  _

_ "Undress, Andrea."  _

_ "I love how you pronounce my name, it turns me on to no end, Miranda."  _

_ The editor sat on the desk her legs crossed and watched as I undressed. I almost put on a little show and made it slow. She seemed to enjoy it. When I was dressed only in my underwear, she came over to me pulled me to the desk and almost threw me on it. She crawled over me and licked every inch of my body.  _

_ I started panting. I touched her everywhere...her nice, round ass, her hips, her toned upper body, her breasts. She just felt so soft. When she was lying on top of me I had to kiss her. It was so passionate I moaned into her mouth and she opened it to let me in. Our tongues danced and she was moaning too...  _

Tom came over to tell Andy that the book was ready. Andy saved her file real fast and sent it to her home email address. Well, at least that is what she thought. She shut down her computer and proceeded to get the book and make her way to the townhouse.

Meanwhile, at the townhouse, Miranda was in her study answering business emails when she received one more email. From Andrea. _"Interesting,"_ she thought.

The subject was "Fantasy No. 13".

Miranda opened it and saw it was only a document attached. She realised Andrea hadn't written anything else which was unusual since she always wrote something along the lines of; "Have a good night". But there was nothing.

She opened the document and after a few lines, started to blush furiously. She stood and poured herself a scotch from her little bar in the corner of her study to calm herself but she also knew she would finish reading.

She sat back down and her eyes scanned the rest of the document. After she'd finished, Miranda couldn't quite believe her beautiful and innocent assistant had written such a thing to her. She was certain this wasn't meant for her and honestly didn't know what to think of it. She sat in her chair, sipping the delicious scotch and rubbing her lips with her index finger.

If she was honest, she would love to do those things to Andrea. She was so sexy, young and rather delicious. She had fantasised about her young assistant a lot and she had noticed that Andrea was into her. She saw it the way she looked at her and treated her. Andrea truly cared for her and Miranda felt it. She adored it, but since they still worked together she'd never acted on it.

_ "She wants me to fuck her into next week. Oh, my God" _ Miranda blushed at that thought alone but she didn't know what to do about it. She knew Andrea would be arriving soon to deliver the book but surely she couldn't confront her, could she? She decided not to act on it, at least not tonight. She heard the door open and Andrea moving around downstairs and chuckled to herself.

When the door closed with a soft click and Andrea had left, Miranda went and picked up the book and worked on it as she usually did.

Andy got home at 10.30 pm and sat down on her laptop to re-read her story. As she opened her private email account there was nothing but spam. _"Huh, I must have forgotten to press send,"_ she thought. She went to bed, not thinking about it further.

The next day at the office started pretty smoothly. Of course, Miranda was very demanding with her orders. She started snapping them out as soon as she arrived but that was nothing new. They settled at their desks and started working.

Andy was working on some emails where she had to check her sent items and reply to another query. Her eyes widened and she turned very pale.  **_"HOLY FREAKING SHIT! FUCK!"_ ** Her mind screamed.

"Em...gotta go to the bathroom...right back." Andy left, almost running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her. She was freaking out. "SHIT" She screamed. She locked herself into one of the stalls and started crying. Already saying goodbye to her job in her head. "I am so fired!" she sobbed. She remembered that Emily would probably be going out of her mind because she was not on her desk and tried to calm herself. She washed her face and cleaned herself up before she went back to her desk. _"I just have to face the devil when its time. Maybe she didn't read it,"_ she thought.

She started on her daily tasks again, not looking over into the editor's office once. She was hoping Miranda wouldn't call her in there today.

Just when she finished that thought, that soft, velvety voice called out to her. "Andrea?"

_ "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, okay Andy, put on your best poker face," _ Andy told herself. She grabbed her notepad and went into her version of hell, where the devil was waiting.

"Close the door," Miranda stated softly.

_ "Okay, here we go," _ Andy thought. This was it., she was dead.

Miranda stood and walked around her desk smirking inside but not showing it. "Is something the matter, An-dreh-aah?" Miranda queried.

"Oh my god...you read it...Shit! Miranda...I...You...I'm sorry. Please don't fire me!" Andy babbled.

"Calm down, Andrea," Miranda walked by her to the door and locked it.

Andy started to panic. "Don't kill me, Miranda. I won't publish it or anything...I...I...move or..."

"Would you just calm down and listen?" Miranda walked back to Andy, standing right behind her.

Andy didn't move but felt the editor's breath on her neck.

"Andrea, I have to say you are a good writer. And your story was...let's say... steamy." Miranda whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around her and taking her hands, started to caress them.

"Uhh...thank you...Miranda." Andy stammered.

"So, Andrea, I have a few questions about your story. So, you have fantasies...about me?" Miranda queried.

"Uh...Yes. God, I am sorry." Andy replied.

Miranda squeezed her hands. "Don't be." She whispered. With that, she let go of Andy's hands and put them on her hips very carefully.

Andy took in a sharp breath. "Miranda, don't...please don't do that...don't play with me...it hurts enough already that I can't have you. So either punish me, fire me or..."

"...Or fuck you?" Miranda breathed, "...into next week?" She whispered. Her hands wandered up to Andy's breasts and squeezed.

Andy's head fell back on Miranda's shoulder.

"...or fuck me, yes...oh lord...don't stop. That feels amazing." Andy exhaled.

Miranda started walking, pushing Andy along until she was against her desk.

Andy lifted her arms and put her hands around Miranda's neck, caressing her. She turned her head to look at her and Miranda kissed her fiercely and passionately. She whirled her around in her arms and held her close. Their kiss became more passionate but the need for air eventually had them pulling away and they parted.

"Andrea, I want you too. I will fuck you into next week but I also will show you my fantasy." Miranda looked over to her desk and smirked at Andy.

Andy grabbed her and kissed her again until Miranda started to push her onto her desk, pulling her skirt up. When Andy finally settled on the desk, Miranda stood between her legs. She put her hands on the hem of Andy's panties. Andy couldn't believe what was happening. _"I'm probably dreaming again,"_ she thought. But this time it felt so real and she was so turned on.

Miranda pulled her panties to the side and felt how wet Andy was. "God, Andrea," she breathed. "You are so wet...is this all for me?"

"Uh-huh. Please make me yours." Andy begged.

"Oh, I am just going to do that." With that, Miranda pressed a single-digit against her wet core.

"More..." Andy whimpered. "Please..." A second finger followed and Andy's back arched pushing her chest closer to Miranda.

"Your breasts feel so wonderful, darling, I want to taste them" With her free hand Miranda tugged on Andy's nipple through her shirt and bra before unfastening the buttons and pulling her bra down over her breasts. Andy arched again and Miranda started pumping her fingers in and out in a fast rhythm as she bent to lick and nip at her chest.

"Oh, Miranda..." Andy panted.

"Shh darling, not so loud..." Miranda told her.

"I am so close...I can't help it...holy shit..." Andy moaned loudly.

Miranda raised her head and covered Andy's mouth with her own while she came very hard right there on Miranda's desk.

Miranda slowed down easing her through her orgasm before taking her fingers out. She kissed her slowly and when they finally parted, Andy was flushed and panting.

Miranda took her time to put her bra back into place and fasten her shirt. "You better go to my bathroom. Clean yourself up and put some makeup back on. You'll find everything you need in the top drawer. But let me wash my hands first" Miranda smirked at the last comment. After Miranda was finished Andy went into the bathroom to clean up. When she was almost done she felt two arms snaking around her waist. "You better make sure you deliver the book tonight so you can fuck me into next week."

Andy turned in her arms, kissing her softly. "Yes, Miranda." She agreed.

After she left Miranda's office, Andy thought she was dreaming and she was grinning like a fool.

"What? Did you get a promotion?" Emily asked.

Coming back to reality Andy put on her best poker face. "No, no...actually better." She mumbled the last part. She went back to her desk and started checking her emails. "Oh, and Em, I'm supposed to deliver the book tonight."

"Splendid, then I can go home early?" Emily confirmed happily.

"Sure thing. Are you going to meet Serena?" Andy asked cheekily.

"Well, not that it is any of your business but yes. We are going out for drinks tonight." Emily admitted.

"Awesome, it's about time you two hit it off," Andy said smiling at Emily as Miranda called out for coffee and she left the office to get it.

Miranda sat in her office. She was having a hard time keeping her usual icy glare. She turned around for a moment, looking out of the window over New York, and grinned. She was amazed by the events that had taken place just a short time before and eager to know what would happen that night. Honestly, she was horny as hell considering they couldn't risk fooling around any longer and she had come out of it empty-handed, yet she knew she would make up for that later that night.

She heard someone coming into her office and spun in her chair at the sound of the sweet voice she adored.

"I have your coffee, Miranda," Andy announced having returned from her coffee run quickly.

"Thank you, Andrea," Miranda offered, smirking as their hands brushed against each other when Andy handed her the coffee. "I can't wait until tonight," she admitted.

Andy blushed immediately and gasped a barely audible. "Me too." She exited the office quickly.

The day was finally almost over and with Emily and Miranda having already left, Andy hurried to the closet. "Nigel, Nigel you've gotta help me out. I need a smoking hot outfit that you know who will approve of. Pleeease." She begged, spotting the bald man.

"Alright, darling. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Why do you need a "smoking hot" outfit for her? What's happening?" Nigel demanded.

"Well, long story short, I sent her one of my short stories you know about my fantasies, by accident of course. Then today I was sure I was gonna be fired, but it turns out she wants me too. And now I'm freaking out..." Andy exhaled. "So please, will you help me?"

"So how do you know she wants you, Six? Are you certain, or is it just your imagination and all in that pretty little head of yours again?" Nigel asked.

"I am sure, Nige..." Andy started to whisper since she didn't know who else was around. "She fucked me on her desk this morning."

Nigel's face was priceless. "You. Are. Kidding?" He squealed. "Finally, it's about time."

"Wait...what? Did you know she liked me...you know, in that way?" Andy asked.

"Darling, everybody with a pair of eyes, who knows either of you, knows it," Nigel stated. "Okay. now, we will have to find something hot but please, I don't want any more details." He chuckled as they went through the closet gathering together an ensemble that would knock Miranda out of her sexy Prada heels.

Andy changed into the sexy black and red lace La Perla underwear with a matching garter belt, nude stockings and some Manolo Blahnik heels. She'd decided to just wear a coat over them.

Just as she was finished preparing Tom arrived once again to say that the book was ready.

"Alrighty, thanks, Tom. I'll see you next week." Andy grinned. She knew Roy was already waiting for her downstairs so she turned everything off and left the office.

When they finally arrived at the townhouse, Andy told Roy wasn't needed anymore and that she was heading to meet friends. She left the car and skipped to open the door as Roy pulled away from the curb.

Since it was Friday there was no dry cleaning but with the book in her hand and a little tote bag with her clothes and her purse, she entered the foyer and stopped momentarily. It was dark so after placing the book on its usual table she looked around. Since no one seemed to be downstairs she decided to go upstairs and look for Miranda.

Andy was scared and she was so nervous since she'd never been with a woman before. Striding through the second floor she saw a dim light at the end of the hall. She quietly opened the door to see Miranda curled up in her bedroom reading a book with her robe on.

Miranda didn't notice Andy so she quietly went in shed her coat and stood in a sexy position before clearing her throat.

Miranda looked up and was startled for just a second. She swallowed hard at the sight of her assistant. Rising from the bed, her eyes never leaving Andy's. She stalked forward, opening her robe on the way over to Andy before shrugging it off very slowly.

Andy gasped at the sight. Miranda was completely naked. Her mouth watered and she became wetter by the minute.

"Good evening, darling. I see you've got something from the new La Perla collection...I am sorry, darling but that is not acceptable. You have to take it off, immediately." Miranda walked behind her and opened her bra clasp and pushed it off her. Then her hands wandered down to her garter belt and unhooked the small fastenings. Kneeling in front of Andy, she lifted one of her stilettoed feet and slipping the shoe off, tossed it aside to roll the stocking down her legs, the same was done with the other, leaving her in her lace panties. These were pushed down quickly.

Andy moaned at the touch of Miranda's hands against her heated skin. She was so ready for her.

Miranda stood and walking around Andy eventually pressed her front against her back and let her hands wander up to her breasts.

Andy's head fell back but she didn't have time to relax as Miranda spun her around in her arms. They held each other very tightly in their first skin on skin contact.

"Darling, are you going to kiss me now or do you need for me to order you to do so?" Miranda asked breathlessly.

Andy didn't need to be told twice, she dove in for the editor's lips. Finally, she felt them again and they both moaned into the kiss.

Andy had finally adjusted to the situation and took the lead. She pulled Miranda with her to the bed as their hands roamed all over each other's bodies.

Miranda lay down in the middle of the bed and Andy crawled over her. "I am going to make up for this morning now." She stated.

"You wanted to come so badly didn't you?"

Miranda just nodded and Andy peppered her body with feather light kisses.

"Just like me, you spent all day thinking about how I will make you come tonight. Am I right?" She bent her head and licked Miranda's breasts. "Answer me."

"Yes...yes, I did..." Miranda whimpered breathlessly, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"Nuh-uh...open your eyes, Mira and look at me while I lick your breasts. You wanna do that for me?" Andy asked.

Miranda whimpered again. "Oh, darling...please...I need..."

Andy cut in "What do you need? Tell me and I will do it"

"Oh, God...touch me...please Andrea ..." Miranda begged.

Andy moved up to her head and nipped her ear before whispering in it. "I will tell you what I am going to do with you; I am gonna fuck you hard and fast until you scream my name. And after you've come I will make you come again and again." She promised

She moved back down and settled between Miranda's legs. She caressed the insides of her thighs as she hovered over her soaking wet folds. She blew on them.

Miranda was panting and shivering. "Oh...please..."

Finally, Andy dove in and started to lick, almost ravishing her.

Miranda arched up into her mouth. "Ahhh, yes...clo...oh so close..." She came very fast very hard "Andreyaah!"

Andy didn't stop, instead, she pushed two fingers into Miranda's dripping core easily since she was so wet. She thrust them slowly at first since she understood Miranda would still be sensitive from her orgasm.

"You are...oh, you are killing me...holy shit, Andrea." Miranda moaned.

Andy picked up the pace, straddling one of Miranda's thighs and rubbing herself against it. She bent her head down and sucked Miranda's nipple between her teeth.

That was it for Miranda. An earth-shattering orgasm ripped through her and from just the sight of that and the fact she was riding her thigh, Andy came with her.

They both moaned, panting breathlessly and Andy slowed down. She pulled her fingers out of Miranda and licked them clean.

Miranda watched with a large smirk on her face. "Come up here and let me hold you...please." She asked.

"Oh, so my beautiful boss is a cuddler. I think I'm going to love this." Andy chuckled, moving up into her arms. She kissed Miranda softly and pulled the duvet over their bodies.

Andy wondered how they would go on from here. Would they have a relationship? An affair? Forget everything and go on as they had been before?

What she didn't know was that the editor was having the same thoughts.

They drifted slowly towards deep slumber.

Miranda woke up and smiled. She was lying in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world. It was 9 am on a Saturday morning and that was amazing because she never usually slept longer than 7 o'clock. She got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water was running down her body and her eyes were closed when she felt two hands on her waist and a body pressed against her back.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Andy whispered.

"It sure is. Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Miranda asked as she turned in her lover's arms.

"Never better." Andy started kissing her neck up to her jaw and then her mouth. "Miranda, I am so sorry..." she said between kisses. "...but I can't keep my hands off you. You are so sexy." She ravished Miranda's mouth and slid her hand down to where it was most needed.

"Don't apologize, darling and please...please...Don't stop...oh God." Miranda panted.

"Fuck!" Andy exclaimed. "You're so wet, sweetheart. I bet you won't last very long will you? Do you wanna come, baby?"

"Oh yes ...please...inside...darl...Ahhhh! Yes!" Miranda hissed as Andy thrust two fingers inside. Miranda was so weak at the knees, she had to hold on to the handle in the shower.

"I've got you, baby...let go...Come for me, Miranda" Andy ordered as she licked her ear and planted her thumb against Miranda's clit.

She came like a rocket. "Oh shit, Andrea...Oh, my God...so, so good! Ahhh, yes." When Miranda finally came down from her high she grabbed Andy's face and kissed her passionately. "So, was that one of your fantasies, Andrea?" She pulled back and smirked at her.

"Oh, you don't even know half of it but yes that was one." Andy blushed. Miranda turned Andy around and started washing her hair very sensually. Andy groaned into her touch. "Oh, that feels amazing." She closed her eyes and didn't notice when Miranda sank to her knees until she felt a hand hitching one of her legs over her shoulders.

Now it was her turn to hold on to the handle. When Miranda dove in she gasped and cried out. "Oh fuck, Miranda. What are you doing to me? Oh...that's better than any fantasy...you're a Goddess ...oh yes...fuck me, baby..." She kept mumbling incoherent words as Miranda picked up the pace with her tongue. Andy arched her hips forward into Miranda's mouth, she couldn't help it. She needed it. "I'm gonna come, baby...oh yesssss...ahhhh...fuck yes..." She was panting.

Miranda slowed down but didn't stop. as Andy had sone the night before, she replaced her mouth with two fingers and pushed them straight inside at a great pace.

Andy almost couldn't take it. She was shivering and moaning. "You're killing me, baby...holy shit...your killing me...don't stop...faster...Pleeease..."

"You like that, darling?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, shit...yes" Andy panted.

"Well then, I expect you to come for me, Andrea," Miranda demanded, trying to give her a devilish glare but failing as her lips curled up. She tapped her thumb on Andy's clit and she came again. Her eyes rolled and making almost no sound, simply let a huge breath escape her lungs "Fuck!"

"Well that's what I did, didn't I?" Miranda stood again and smirked at her kissing the corner of her lips.

"I love you, Miranda. I can't help it, I just do and I had to tell you...I'm..." Andy trailed off.

"Don't...please, don't say you are sorry if you truly mean it. Don't apologise because I really... I love you too." Miranda whispered.

They kissed each other slowly and carefully. When they were done they looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

"I think it's time to get out," Miranda suggested.

Andy's stomach growled and she blushed. "Yes, I'm starving anyway."

"Well, I just had a delicious breakfast." Miranda chuckled as they got out of the shower. "But I am in desperate need of some scalding hot coffee." Miranda turned her head as they moved to the kitchen. "You know I have an appointment at the spa today at 1 pm." Andy nodded, "Would you like to join me?"

Andy didn't respond, thinking of the offer. Eventually, as they drank coffee and ate a fruit salad with Greek yoghurt, she answered. "Miranda, I would love to join you, but we both know that I won't be able to keep my hands off you, especially when you're just wearing a bathing suit," Andy stated. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"You're wrong. Firstly, I always have the spa to myself for the time I am there and secondly I will not be wearing anything at all." Miranda grinned at her.

Andy's mouth fell open. "Oh my god, Miranda. I am in. Since it's also one of my fantasies. I am so lucky." She replied while getting up from her barstool in the kitchen and walking over to her. "Love you, Priestly."

"Love you too, Sachs," Miranda responded.

Andy stepped between the editor's legs and put her hands around Miranda's neck as she pulled her in for a kiss.

THE END 


End file.
